The Letter
by monkeyspajamas
Summary: A little diddy about what I think should happen with Andy's letter to Sharon in Hindsight pt 5.
AN. Not my characters, but man they are fun.

also I stayed up way past my bedtime with this so lord only knows how many mistakes I've made. Those are all mine.

"Uh Captain?" He rapped a couple fingers on the door as he poked his head in and asked.

The captain stood with a smile starting to fill her face "What is it lieutenant? Do you need help with anything before the wedding?" Sharon couldn't stop the giddy grin on her face. She did love weddings, and she was genuinely thrilled for Louis and Patrice.

Though his slight blush, Louie Provenza waved his hand aside with a smile. "No Captain, I think you need help, and I think I have what you need."

She sank back into her chair and motioned for him to sit. This case was finally wrapped, they had paperwork to file and a wedding to get to. What on earth did this man have to help her with? The skepticism on her face was enough to warn him that he had better get on with it, if he was going to do this.

"Captain, have you made a decision about this NFL offer?"

"Um, no, um and how do you know about that?"

"I work here, never mind how I know, we all know everything".

There was a sparkle in his eyes. One that didn't exactly give her comfort. He was up to something, and that didn't always bode well for her. Usually that look just meant more paperwork for her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Louie, is there a point to this?"

He pulled an envelope from his inside pocket and laid it in front of her. Her name was written clearly across the top of it. She knew the handwriting immediately, it wasn't Provenza's. This was Andy's.

She reached for her, but he laid his hand on top of hers. "Now Captain, I'm probably not supposed to give this to you, at least not now." He stopped and looked up from their hands holding her attention. "I just think you need to know what's in here before making any decisions, and some people are to big of an idiot to take care of things themselves." He patted her hand, stood and walked out of her office. Sharon could see the upturn of a grin on his face as he left. She looked out towards the murder room and everyone was occupied. Andy was working on his after duty report and didn't look up. The the envelope, turning it in her hands and running her fingers over where Andy had written her name. After looking up to make sure no one was about to barge in on her, she slipped the yellow piece of legal pad paper out of the envelope and slowly unfolded it.

 _Dear Sharon,_

 _I'm giving this Provenza and I'm hoping he doesn't screw this up. I'm hoping you never need to read this at all because, well if you are, then I didn't make it out of this surgery. Anyway, I need to tell you how much you and this between us mean to me. I mean I've messed up a lot, but you have stood by me as a friend and now more that a friend. You agreeing to actually date me and call it a date was one of the proudest moments of my life. Sharon, you are an incredible woman and I am so lucky to have you in any capacity, and even though you blush I love when people call you my girlfriend. Sharon, I should have said this sooner, and if I make it out of this mess, I will tell you, but I love you. I have loved you so long, I'm not even sure when it happened. Probably at some point when we were none dating. Honey, I am so thankful for every moment I have spent with you and in the event you are reading this my only regret is that I didn't have enough time to love you more._

 _Love always,_

 _Andy_

Sharon folded the letter and closed her eyes to try and contain the tears that she could feel pooling. She knew then that she would not reschedule her interview with the NFL. Swallowing hard to try and dislodge the enormous lump that had grown in her throat, she was interrupted by another tap on her door.

Andy slipped in "Sharon, we need to get going across the..." He saw the tears she was failing to hold back and walked around her desk and pulled her up into his arms in what seemed like one fluid motion. He had known this case was taking it's toll on her and had tried to alleviate some of the pressure where he could.

As she laid her head on his shoulder, he dropped a tender kiss into her hair.

"Sharon, talk to me."

The lump in throat had only grown larger and all she could do was cling to him. Thankful that he was still with her, that he loved her, and simultaneously annoyed that months had now passed and he still hadn't told her. Still unable to speak she wriggled from his hold and reached for the envelope, holding it up in front of him. She watched his shoulders fall.

"Sharon, I can explain that." He searched her eyes for clues to her reaction to his letter while filing away that he was probably going to kill Provenza before the idiot ever had a chance to say 'I do.'

"Andy." Her eyes still misted, but her voice was smiling. His hands dug into his pockets hoping that this was going to turn out in his favor.

"Andy, we are going to talk about this letter and all that it means for both of us later. Possibly tonight, over a piece of leftover Provenza wedding cake." Her smile had spread across her face and Andy started to relax, while his stomach was still doing cartwheels at where this could be heading. "For now, I need to tell you that I've made a decision, and I'm not going to be taking the NFL job. I'm not leaving Rusty, the team, and I'm definitely not leaving you."

She reached out, stroking his biceps and giving them a firm squeeze. She turned around and grabbed her bag and and then looped her arm through his. "Now how about escorting me to a wedding."

Andy stood there in awe of her, of her beauty, her warmth and her ability to leave him completely speechless. As they stepped onto the elevator she remembered something.

"One more thing, Lieutenant". She leaned in close and whispered "I do love you too."

The elevator doors closed as he pulled her into a kiss that would last the whole ride down.


End file.
